


Darlin'

by fireawy17



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireawy17/pseuds/fireawy17
Summary: Tori, a recent college graduate, is trying to ease herself into adult life, but what happens when her father makes a deal with Negan that totally uproots her life? Can Tori accept the consequences of her fathers actions?





	Darlin'

Tori was relieved. She was finally home from college, graduated and all, and her parents were letting her take all the time in the world to ease herself into the real world. It wasn't like she was trying, but getting a job in publishing around her tiny town was harder than she thought.

"Hey honey!" Her dad smiled as she plopped her bag on the kitchen island. "How was your interview?"

"Good." She smiled. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but it'll work."

"That's awesome honey, I'm so proud of you." He wrapped her in a big hug and planted a kiss on her forehead. No matter how old she got, her father still saw her as his baby girl.

"Whoa Gregory." An unfamiliar voice chuckled from the doorway to the backyard. "That sure doesn't look like the mrs."

Tori turned to see a tall figure leaning Cooley against the doorframe, smirk planted on his handsome face. He was older, for sure, but not too old…

Her father clearing her throat brought Tori back into reality. "No, this is my daughter Victoria. Victoria, honey, this is my boss, Negan." Her fathers demeanor changed entirely once he noticed the presence of this man who he had never mentioned before. She thought he seemed afraid, but she wasn't sure.

"Victoria," the man said in a singsong voice. "That," he took a step toward her, his eyes darkening slightly "is a beautiful name."

"Tori." She smiled, trying to ignore his eyes staring her down.

"Victoria, my dear," her fathers voice changed to that annoying professional she heard him use in front of his clients. "Would you mind giving us some privacy?"

She nodded and slipped out into the backyard. "Nice to meet you!" She called behind her as she made her way to the pool house. Her brother was already lounged in a chair around the pool when she had changed and emerged.

"Hot, isn't he?" He mumbled as she slipped into the chair next to him.

"How'd you know?" She mumbled, rubbing on some sunscreen.

"Call it twin telepathy." He glanced over at her, pulling his sunglasses down to the edge of his nose. "Totally single, totally straight." He mumbled the latter part of the sentence, peering into the house.

"Totally almost dads age," she retorted. Older men were never a problem for Tori, but she was put off by his connection to her father.

"Maybe a sugar daddy is exactly what you need." He laughed, watching as the man emerged from the house without their father.

"Shut up, Paul." She mumbled as the man approached.

"Well well well." The man approached the pool deck. It wasn't until now that Tori noticed he was wearing a leather jacket. Odd, considering it was the middle of summer and the Atlanta heat was pulsing down. "What do we have here?"

Tori tried to ignore his eyes on her body. "What does it look like?"

A humorless chuckle emerged from the man as he sat down next to her. "Now, I know your daddy ain't got no balls for shit, but fuck darlin', you got it from somewhere."

Tori glanced over at Paul and rolled her eyes. Who was this guy anyway? "Sorry, so you work with my dad at the state house? I must have missed that."

"Somethin' like that." He replied, running a hand along the scruff on his face. "And what is it that you do?"

"She's helplessly unemployed." Paul mumbled, clearly egging on the man.

Tori shot him a look, "I just graduated from college, not that its any of your business."

The man chuckled again, "I like you, doll. Let me take you out to dinner sometime."

She hadn't noticed her father in the doorway, arms crossed and concerned look on his face. Something weird was going on, but Paul didn't seem to notice. And where was their mother? She would usually be home by now. "Maybe sometime, but not this time."

"You got some beech ball sized lady nuts!" He man bellowed followed by a chuckle. As he rose, he shot Tori a wink. "But we're gonna be spending a lot of time together, doll, so you might as well drop the charade."

Tori watched as the man walked out of the yard, whistling the same two notes. "You don't think that was weird?"

Paul turned to her, taking his sunglasses all the way off. "Tori, dads a politician. I'm sure he does a lot of shady stuff that we don’t even know. At least this guys hot. He could be some fat old guy."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I help you find something?" Some dude asked Negan as he walked through the backyard. Every time Negan came here, Gregory's son had been more than willing to help with anything.

Negan ignored him as he made his way up the porch steps. He appreciated the flattery, but most definitely didn't swing that way. To his satisfaction, the door was already open and Gregory was in the kitchen. What surprised him, though, was the young girl hugging him.

"Whoa Gregory." He smirked and leaned against the frame. "That sure doesn't look like the mrs."

The girl turned, startled by his voice. Damn, Negan thought, watching as her beautiful blue eyes sized him up.

That dipshit Gregory cleared his threat, breaking the sexual tension in the room. "No, this is my daughter Victoria. Victoria, honey, this is my boss, Negan."

Negan smirked at the word boss. Of course Gregory would be too much of a spineless prick to tell his own daughter what a fraud he was. "Victoria," he strung out every syllable. "That," he took a step toward her, wanting to be as close to her as possible in hopes of Gregory disappearing. "is a beautiful name."

"Tori." She smiled politely, but trying to ignore him.

"Victoria, my dear," Gregory said. "Would you mind giving us some privacy?"

She nodded and slipped out into the backyard. "Nice to meet you!" As Negan watched her perky ass walk down the steps.

"Boss, huh?" Negan chuckled.

"They don't need to know about this." Gregory turned away from him, walking toward the counter, "especially her."

"What's the problem, Gregory, afraid daddy's little girl won't love you anymore if she finds out?" He loved doing this to Gregory. He intimidated him, belittled him, and shamed him but he was too chicken shit to even look at Negan.

"It's not all there…." he slid an envelope to Negan. "I won't have the rest for a while."

"That's not the deal we made, Gregory." Negan's voice turned stern as he opened the envelope and pulled out a stack of money. "You're $10,000 short."

"I know." Gregory help up his hands. "But please, we can arrange something. Anything you want."

Negan pondered this for a second, glancing out the sliding door. Tori had changed into a little pink bikini and was now laying in a chair next to her brother, tits on full display. "I think we definitely can."

"No, not my daughter, please." Gregory pleaded. His eyes still downcast. "Anything else."

"It goes like this Greg," Negan slid the envelope into the inside breast pocket of his jacket. "I get her or you get your brains smashed out. And I'll wait until the town knows just what a fucking liar you are."

Gregory actually pondered his for a second before nodding. "Okay."

Negan was surprised for a moment, but didn't let it show. He clapped Gregory on the back and smirked. "See you tomorrow then, Greg. And make sure you slip a little something sexy in her bag for when she lets me pound her brains out."

He enjoyed the mixture of shock and disgust on Gregory's face as he walked out. He always won, he was just never this excited about it.

"Well well well," he enjoyed the view as he came closer to where she was sitting. "What do we have here?"

Tori tried to ignore him, but he noticed her eyes dart to him. "What does it look like?"

A humorless chuckle emerged from the man as he sat down next to her, feeling his dick twitch. "Now, I know your daddy ain't got no balls for shit, but fuck darlin', you got it from somewhere."

"Sorry, so you work with my dad at the state house? I must have missed that."

"Somethin' like that." He replied, running a hand along the scruff on his face. "And what is it that you do?"

"She's helplessly unemployed." Paul mumbled, a hint of jealousy in his tone.

Tori shot him a look, "I just graduated from college, not that its any of your business."

He chuckled again, "I like you, doll. Let me take you out to dinner sometime." He knew she was going to be spending a lot of time with her, but he wanted to gauge her reaction.

Her eyes wandered over to the door, where he knew Gregory was standing helplessly. "Maybe sometime, but not this time."

"You got some beech ball sized lady nuts!" As he rose, he shot Tori a wink. "But we're gonna be spending a lot of time together, doll, so you might as well drop the charade."

As he made his way out of the yard, he couldn't help but whistle, knowing damn well what would be waiting for him from now on when he came home.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

hi all! I know this first chapter was a little weird, but I promise it'll get better as it progresses! I hope to have chapter two up ASAP! 


End file.
